A Deep Scar in the Heart
by XxForbidden-MemoriesxX
Summary: Being betrayed was bad enough. Now Serena has to go school again and as 13yr old to help a boy named Harry defaet someone named Voldemort. Can her scar heal or will it deepen when she falls too deep in their world. With Ami and Mina to help her. Review!
1. Betrayal

I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT!

Enjoy!

_Serena's thoughts_

'Some elses's thoughts'

Please Review!

* * *

She felt the whole world crash down on her as she stood in the rain, soaking in everything. Her usually bright cheerful sky blue eyes were now glazed with unshed tears. She collapsed on the ground in sobs as she replayed the scene in her head. Her pink lips trembled as she tried to keep her crying quiet as she listened further to the conservation. Their words were like a knife slowly cutting into her,inch by inch it was cutting through her heart. She slowly stood up then peeked in the window, trying her best to be concealed. Inside were her friends and fiance. They were apparently having a meeting behind her back. 

"Mamoru-kun...", Rei sighed as she leaned closer to the man. Mamoru smirked, stroking her cheek tenderly. "I'm glad that we don't have to act with her around her, don't you?", Rei laughed as she sat in on his lap. "Tch. I don't get why we have to anyway.", Lita scoffed as she drank her hot chocolate. It was the middle of winter. "We need Serena to live in peace and keep our powers.

Besides.. ...it would be troublesome if she found out.", Luna purred as she snuggled closer to Artemetis. "Yeah, don't won't her to keep on wailing like a baby all day don't you.", Rini joked,laughing as most of the others did too. "I don't understand why you guys hate her so much...", Ami looked at them sadly. " Yeah, she was like our first and only friends. She was the glue that kept us together,remember?", Mina asked them. They all snorted. "Tch,yeah right. I wish she didn't glue us like this. I'm getting sick of pretending.", Mamoru groaned. "After she turned into Cosmos and nearly killed us...how can she be our friend?", Lita asked the two defending Serena.

Serena looked away as she listened to the talk. Soon an argument was heard. "I'm not letting you do this to Serena!", Mina yelled as she ran out of Rei's room and into the rain. Serena lowered herself behind a tree and a branch,her instincts taking over her. "I'm going to tell her right now!", Ami rushed out after the blond. The others ran after. "How can you betray us like that meatball did?!", Rei yelled, on the edge of tears.

"Mama!", Rini sniffed as she tugged on Rei's hand. "And you didn't betray us?", Mina asked with tears in her eyes. "I thought we were really close...", Lita trailed off. "And for that witch you do this to us?!", Luna hissed. "Come on...you don't mean it...right?", Mamoru asked as he turned to the two girls. They stared at them anger flaring in their blue eyes as they shook their head.

"Like she would believe what ever you say.", Artemetis frowned, disheartened that his owner betrayed him. Serena closed her eyes shut,she still have them,a small teary smile rested on her face. "I'm sure I will,my loyal advisor.", Serena said, stepping into the view. "Serena.", Mina and Ami gasped when they recognized the voice. Everyone froze. "I was here for an hour already.", she explained,tucking a strand of glittering gold hair behind her ear.

"S-Serena?", Mamoru weakly asked as he let go of Rei. "Don't worry I know everything. I only turned into Cosmos last month. I had a feeling about this. Yet I believed you guys. I guess I was wrong.", Serena said in a monotone vice,her sky blue eyes turning into a dark night sky color. "Mama, um- whats going on?", Rini asked pretending to know nothing. Serena turned to look down at her, a golden brow arched up.

"I'm not your mom, Rini. I believe your real mom is Rei,right?", Serena asked ,well, stated as her eyes gleamed with mysteries and wisdom, looking into Rini's eyes. As if looking into her soul. And to say Rini was 15 too. Thunder boomed ahead,everyone turned to Serena. They all knew she hated thunder. Serena stood there unfazed as the moon ripped through the clouds, illuminating her.

That was when they noticed her eyes had turned darker and her hair was hand a tint of silver in it. "Well, I came here today to say good-bye." Everyone looked at her shocked, "Are you leaving us, princess?", Luna asked. "Where are you going?", Mina asked worriedly. "I-I don't know actually...", Serena blinked trying to remember as her eyes and hair turned back to normal.

"Puu told me to come and get Mina and Ami to come with me.", Serena looked down at her feet, being herself again. Everyone blinked in confusion, Serena acted like a woman and now back to 16 in a mere second. Serena looked up again,hurt and betrayal evident in her teary sky blue eyes. She turned away and faced Ami and Mina who was behind her with a small thankful smile on her face.

"Thanks, you guys.", Serena chirped as she held their hands tenderly. "We should be sorry since we didn't tell you!", Ami wailed as she threw herself in Serena's arms. Mina nodded, tears sprang into her eyes. "I'm sorry cuz!", Mina joined the hug,all three of them were crying now. Serena sniffed, then looked back at her former friends. "I'm sorry that I made you feel hurt and betrayed because I couldn't do anything when you died.",she whispered as the three disappeared in a flash of light. "Serena!", they shouted when they noticed the three had disappeared.

The three reappeared in in the time gates. "Wha? Why did you take us here?", Mina asked as she looked around the fog. "I didn't. Puu did.", Serena frowned as she gestured to the woman in front of them,cloaked in the fog. "Hime,it's time to leave.",the familiar mysterious voice whispered as the woman stepped out of the shadows. "Leave? Where to?", Ami and Mina asked then turned to look at Serena who shrugged. "There is another evil in a different world. It is growing rapidly and I need you guys to defeat before it comes into our world.",the time keeper answered as she waved her scepter then a portal appeared in front of them.

"HUH?!",the three girls blinked. Setsuna sweat dropped. "So we have to fight again?",Ami asked, even though she already knew the answer. Setsuna nodded. "You will have to go to a school named Hogwarts and protect a boy named Harry Potter. And help him in his battle against a person named He-who-must-not-be-named. You will find a whole new life there. You can either choose it or come back here. It is your choice. But to go there I'll change you back to 14. After I do though...I can't change you back. Now hurry,time is running out.",with her last word she pushed the three into the portal.

The students sat in the hall while most listened to Dumbledore's speech about the forbidden forest and the usual. They had finished the sorting a few minutes ago. "I'm sooo hungry!",Ron complained. "You're always are.",Hermione scoffed. Harry just stared as the two bickered. He didn't feel like talking. His summer with the Dursley's were awful as usual. It didn't help that he lost Sirius on that day either. "Now we will be having some new students that I believe will arrive shortly.", Dumbledore smiled.

Just as he said that, a hole with swirling colors appeared from the ceiling. "Ahhhhhh!", three girls fell out of the hole and landed between the Gryffindortable and Slytherin's. The blue haired one and the blond one with a red bow fell right on top of a weird haired blond girl. At reflex everyone got out their wands."OW! Get off of me!", Serena yelped when they landed on her with a thump. "Oh!Serena!",the blue haired girl pulled the other one of the blond. "Kami,I never knew you guys were so heavy!", Serena groaned as she stood up and rubbed her back.

"We're sorry.",the two sheepishly smiled. "And I thought I was getting use to the portals-Where are we?", Serena blinked when she finally noticed all the people staring at her. "Ami ...Mina... SETSUNA!" , Serena yelled as she looked up to the disappearing portal. "Right on time as promised.", Dumbledore smiled. Mina and Ami stood in front of Serena protectively. "We're probably in Hogwarts, like Setsuna said.", Ami sighed as she scanned the place with her eyes. "Why do we need more school? I know everything already!", Serena complained as she ran a hand in her hair.

She froze when she felt something different about it. "S-Serena!Y-Y-Your hair!", Mina stuttered. "Your eyes!",Ami gaped as she grabbed a mirror from her subspace pocket and showed it to the girl. Serena was now in the body of a 13 yr old girl. Not only that but her once sky blue eyes were now the lightest crystal blue ever with a tint of silver in it. Her golden hair had turned to silver with streaks of icy blue and moonlight.

Her hair was down from her normal hair style and flowing past her knees. "Your turning back into Cosmos!", Mina whispered as she lightly tugged on a silver strand. "Cosmos can change her appearance however she wants correct? You probably changed without noticing. You have been having weird mood swings.", Ami said as she took back the mirror.

"But how come I'm 13 and you're 14?!", Serena scowled. "We are one year older.", Mina giggled. Ami frowned, "We still need to figure out what we need to do here." Dumbledore slowly approached them and gestured everyone to put away their wands. "Miss Setsuna said that you will arrive shortly. She was right. A pleasure to meet you girls.", Dumbledore smiled again. They hesitantly smiled back. "You're Albus Dumbledore.", Serena said in an monotone voice as she felt Cosmos's side tell her.

He nodded then smiled wider. "Setsuna have your stuff ready in your private rooms. We will be needing to have a little talk soon.",he said the gestured them to follow him to the table. Then food appeared out of now where on the tables. Then immediately the students began to talk. As the girls followed Dumbledore they were met with wolf calls and jealous glares. Serena felt her eyes cloud up as she remembered the _friends _she left behind. "Who do you think they are?", Hermione asked as they passed her. "Howf woluhg ey noew? ", Ron said with his mouth full. Harry merely shrugged but couldn't help but stick his eyes on them. Especially on a certain one.

When the students left, the girls dropped their smiles and turned to look at Dumbledore. "I believe you girls know why you're here?",he asked,his eyes twinkling. "I believe I do.", Serena replied her eyes turning into an icy shade. A mysterious aura emitted from her.

"Has something to do with Voldemort perhaps?" Dumbledore nodded then his bright smile turned sad. "Setsuna said you girls are trustworthy. I shall believe her but you girls are so young to take up such responsibilities...",he shook his head. "I think we can do the job fairly well.",Ami forced a smile. "Right,well in case something happens I will allow you to be dismissed from classes at anytime. But, first we have to get you into your group.",he took out a big raggedy hat.

Ami sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.** Hmmm... difficult indeed. **"May I ask who are you?", Ami frowned. **You're brave but with great intelligence... you are a very good friend too... Hmm very difficult indeed. **Ami carefully touched the hat,it was talking! "Ravenclaw!",it yelled. Ami jumped from her seat then quickly took it off, shocked. Mina was next. She nervously sat as Dumbledore placed the hat on her. **You're easy though. Your attitude towards people are really friendly. You make a good friend...a very loyal one...** "Hufflepuff!",it yelled. Mina jumped,startled then quickly gave the hat to Dumbledore who laughed. It was Serena's turn. The hat was placed and went over her eyes. **...This is too difficult!...oh my...whats this? You can fit for all four! You are sly and clever. You are the greatest friend a person can have. You're really friendly. You know everything about the universe and beyond!...You have a true heart and and bravery that can much the greatest hero. But you are...my majesty.** Serena's eyes snapped open. _If a word gets out,you're dead. You know that right? _**Yes,my princess. Now for the answer...** "Gryffindor!", the hat yelled.

Dumbledore smiled then reached to get the hat but it stopped him. "Slytherin! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw!",it finished. Dumbledore blinked. "Oh my...this never happened before.",he smiled,the twinkling in his eyes brightened. He slowly took of the hat as it made a slight gesture like it was bowing to them. Serena smiled then winked at it. The teachers that were surprisingly quiet the whole time bursted. "What how can she be in all 4?!", Snape asked as he eyed Serena sharply. "Who are they anyway?", Snape continued. "They will be helping us with Harry's battle.", Dumbledore answered.

"And you girls haven't introduced each other yet correct?", Dumbledore asked he arched an eyebrow. "I'm Ami...Mercury.",she said all of the sudden. "Mina Venus.",Mina winked and made a v sign with her hand. Serena lightly smiled,her eyes turning back to crystal blue. "Serenity...Cosmos.",she said thoughtfully before winking at the others.

"How can they help?!They'll be no help!",Snape scoffed. The girls just shrugged. "We'll see about that Professor Snape.", Serena eyed him with a thoughtful look. _Somethings off about him... _Snape blinked. "How did you know my name?",he shot at her. She blinked then shrugged. "So are we protectors of this school or what?", Mina asked as she looked around. "We also have to learn how to use their kind of magic too.", Ami added. Serena groaned, "Great." "Let me show you to your rooms. Your new clothes will be ready tomorrow.", McGonacal led them out.

"Harry!Wake up! Hello!?HARRY!", Ron yelled as he shook the black haired boy. Harry snapped one green eye opened then growled,obvious that he wasn't a morning person. "Alright, I'm up!", Harry groaned as he sat up. "Good!Because you'll be late if you don't get ready fast.", Ron warned as he ran into the bathroom. Harry groaned again. "Yippee.",he sarcastically yelled. In a different room the same thing was happening.

"Sere,wake up.",Ami softly yelled as she gently shook the silver haired girl. Serena tossed to one side then snored louder. "Serena...",Ami sighed as a huge sweat dropped appeared on her face. Mina snickered as she thought of an idea. "Serena...",she cooed in a overly sweetened voice. "AHHHHHH!", a scream tore through the walls of the school. "She seems to like it so far.",Dumbledore mused as he chuckled.

Harry and Ron blinked as they reached the great hall. No one was in there. "Either we're actually early of terribly late.", Ron said as he took a seat. "And you woke me up for nothing.", Harry grumbled as he stepped into the halls. "Mina! Come back here!You're dead! You got me?! Dead!",a voice yelled. Then a blur of blond passed him. She stopped shortly in front of the Gryffindor table where Ron was. She had bright blue eyes and a red bow tying her hair. She wore a Hufflepuff uniform and it looked like she was running a lot. But a smile curled at her lips. "I'm sorry Sere but it was the only way of waking you up!",she yelled, as she tried not to laugh.

"You could've tried something different!", a silver haired girl stepped into the room with her multi-colored hair slightly damp and tied into a high ponytail. It looked like she hurried into getting dressed. Her light crystalline eyes narrowed at the Hufflepuff girl. She wore a sliver and blue uniform. Harry frowned,he never saw that before. "You guys don't!",a girl with blue hair ran in between the two. She had dark blue eyes and a slightly darker shade for her short her. She wore the Ravenclaw uniform.

"Aw,but Ami-chaaan!She splashed cold water on me while I was sleeping!",the silver haired girl whined. The one called Ami sweat dropped. "But you wouldn't wake up...",she sighed. The silver haired girl pouted. "But you woke me up 30 minutes early! Wheres the other students?The teachers aren't even here!",she huffed as she walked to Ami. Mina blinked then looked around. "Well...theres two cuties over here.", Mina pointed to Harry and Ron. "You guys were the girls from yesterday!", Ron exclaimed.

"Mina! Theres only two here!",the silver haired girl scoffed as she crossed her arms. Mina stuck out her tongue. The other one did the same and resulted in a tongue war. "Do...they always do that?", Harry asked as he sweat dropped. Ami smiled sadly. "Not really.",she replied. 'Mina's really filling in the empty spot for Rei.', Ami faintly smiled. "By the way I'm Ami. She's Mina. That's Serenity,but you can call her Serena for short.", Ami introduced themselves. "I'm Ron Weasly and that's Harry Potter.", Ron grinned. At the name Harry Potter everyone turned to study him. He was 15. Dark hair and bright green eyes. A weird lightning bolt scar on his head.

A smile appeared on their face,glad to know they found him. "So where's the Hufflepuff table?", Mina asked as she looked around. "Over there. Ravenclaw's over here.", Harry answered, knowing Ami would ask also. "What team are you in?", Ron asked as he turned to Serena. She tapped her chin as she tried to remember. "You forgot?!", Ron yelled incredulously. Serena frowned. "Well it's a lot to remember when you're new to this place!",she shot back. "It's only one.", Harry said as he sat next to Ron. "Four if I remember correctly.", Ami said as she sat at her table.

* * *


	2. Riddled Feelings

Sorry for long post guys! If you reivew lots then Ill update faster! :D

* * *

**Riddled Feelings...**

* * *

"Four," Ron repeated again, slowly to make sure the girls haven't made a mistake. They nodded , unaware of just how strange and impossible it is. Harry sat quietly, his dark green eyes fogging over as he studied the new students. The three casted off a very suspicious aura, you couldn't quite place what was really so different. He couldn't help but notice that Serena was the most different. It was like she had a pull on everyone around her. It made him want to open up and talk to her forever and just make her smile or make her happy. Just to make her happy… Something he hadn't done for ages…

As he looked up he could tell that the students, which were coming in, felt the same as they stared at her and sent her reluctant but sincerely warm greetings. Harry looked back at the girl. Maybe it was the abnormal hair color she had. It looked so natural yet who in the world is born with silver and icy blue hair? Then again…he was a wizard and he never knew many things even existed before in the first place.

She turned her head slightly, her hair flowing around her gracefully like locks of silk ribbons, and then…he caught sight of her stunning eyes. Her eyes were just so surprising and beautiful it made you look twice to make sure if it was crystalline blue. It wasn't any normal blue eyes a blond haired person could have. It was like the lightest color of icy blue with silver flecks in it, it was amazing. In fact her whole appearance was breath taking. It was like there was an angel among them.

Her pale, ivory, creamy colored skin stood out to in the mass of students coming in. It almost looked like she was faintly glowing. Her skin was like the color of snow. It was like…Snow white. Her heart shaped face was full of innocence and carefree. She's… beautiful. Harry immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he realized what he was thinking.

"Damn," He cursed under his breath as he abruptly turned away from the girl. It was irritating. It was irritating how a girl could do this to him when he barely knew her. Hell, all he knew about her was the name Serenity. He didn't even know her last name.

"Girls." A familiar voice prodded Harry's ears. He turned, curious, and watched as the new students conversed with the headmaster in hushed whispers. His eyebrows knitted together in curiosity and thought. Suspicious…

"I have your schedules right here," Dumbledore said merrily as he handed each of them slips of paper.

"We…We don't have any classes together," Mina sighed heavily as she glanced at the other girl's schedules. Serena looked at them carefully then at the magic map on the back of the sheet.

"Our classes are placed all over the school," she remarked then looked up at Dumbledore with an unpleased expression, "You did this on purpose so incase the school was attacked, we'd have at least one senshi there already to handle the situation right away. And if I'm correct…I also have the same schedule as a certain someone." Serena turned her head and smiled brightly at Harry, taking him by surprise. He scowled and looked away, trying to concentrate on the food in front of him.

"Serenity," Dumbledore seemed shocked at how quickly the girl caught on but then smiled warmly, "Yes that is correct." Serena flinched at how casual he had said her name but then nodded in acknowledgement of his statement. The name bought back too many memories and with that, it bought pain.

"Don't call me Serenity," she said calmly yet her statement left him no room for questions or choice. It was the type that made you obey immediately without a second thought. "Only my friends are allowed to call me that."Dumbledore felt it to be odd how a little girl like Serena could give off such a complex aura and personality. He just smiled.

"Alright, if that is what you want than I won't say it anymore. I trust that Setsuna filled you in about everything?" He asked as he raised an elegant but wrinkled hand to ruffle through his beard.

"Yes," Ami nodded, holding her head gently as she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Her mind mends can give you quite a headache."

_Flash back_

_They stood in front of a blank painting in a deserted hallway with a confused face. Maybe the hallway was for them to roam about only. Smaller and much many more moving paintings decorated the vast hallway. In the middle of the hallway was a large wall that was made of glass, stretching almost all the way to the end. It was a large window. You could clearly see the night sky so well from it…_

"_I wonder why the painting is blank," Ami thought aloud, shattering Serena out of her wandering gaze._

"_Yeah," Mina yawned then looked thoughtful. "Well we have to come up with a password right? Hm…" The blond tapped her chin as she glanced at Serena._

"_W-What? Do I have something on my face?" Serena panicked as she tried look at the blurred reflection on the marble floor. Mina laughed._

"_No, I was just thinking about what the password should be. Well I say it should be Tsuki-Hime."Mina grinned proudly as Serena fell silent, it looked like she was taken back. Ami frowned, her ocean blue eyes narrowing at the blond._

"_I'd say tenshi-hime is better or maybe heisei." Ami smiled, gloating. Mina scowled pointing a finger rudely at the ice senshi._

"_No! Serena likes mine better! Right Sere?"_

"_No, she likes mine better!" When the two finally looked at Serena, they froze. The silver haired girl looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her crystalline eyes glistened as she struggled to keep the liquid from spilling from her eyes onto the floor._

"_Serena…" Ami said softly, concern adorning their faces._

"_I-I'm fine," She said and laughed; the usually cheerful sound wavered and shook. "I…I…I just don't know what to say to you guys…" She whispered softly as her eyes took a far off look."Or…what I would do without you guys."_

"_Serena…you know what would've happened of we never met."Mina reminded her princess softly._

"_I would be stuck in my books and never would've learned how to have fun and real friends like you guys." Ami smiled and yet it couldn't quite reach her face. She didn't have the heart to smile when Serena looked like this. Whenever Serena was sad, it made everyone else sad and try to reach out to comfort her. She always had this personality or aura that pulled people in._

"_If you guys never met me then you all would have normal lives! You all would be happy! You wouldn't have to carry the burden of the world on your shoulders! You wouldn't have to risk your lives day and night for me and everyone else!" Serena shouted; tears spilling down her cheeks in silence._

_Silence._

"…_But we choose to." Ami said softly, breaking the silence into what seemed like a million pieces._

"_We choose to risk our lives for you." Mina continued as she smiled warmly._

"_We choose to do it because we love you." Ami and Mina finished in a union. Serena hid her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. "We also do it for everyone else in the world. It's not your fault."_

"_Y-You don't r-regret ever meeting me? O-Or even that time w-when I almost killed you guys? The countless number of times where I-I almost got you guys killed and the whole world along with it? Your normal lives? Your families? Don't you realize that I've broken everything you used to have? Now we have to do everything all over again! In a world w-we barely know and understand! You guys will never be able to do anything guys want! I chained you all to this rotten d-destiny! Even the o-others have realized what I have done! Even…even D-Darien…and Rini…Rei…Lita…Luna and Atremetis have regretted ever meeting me!"Her voice shook with sobs. Ami and Mina's hearts collapsed as they stepped forward and grabbed the younger girl in her arms._

"_You're our family now…And hell if I'm chained to this wretched destiny then I'll be happy as long as you're here with me. You're the only reason we need to keep going on. The others don't understand that. They became too selfish and absorbed to realize all the miracles you gave us." Mina argued back, tears slipping down her cheeks._

"_That's right. You're our princess. We would do anything for you! Besides none of this is your fault! You know this! Stop blaming everything on yourself or we would never forgive ourselves! We choose to keep on going on for you and the rest of the world! But…I think you better than the rest of us that your destiny is a lot more painful than ours."Ami shouted, mad, she was mad that Serena was blaming herself when she shouldn't be. She had no right to._

_She was too kind and pure. _

_Especially since Serena had the worst destiny of all. _

_The worst._

"_Let's make a promise. We will always be there for each other ok?" Mina whispered. She knew that Serena was still be very deeply hurt by the betrayal the others made. She wanted to prove to the Hime that she would never do something like that._

"_Kanegoto." They promised in a union. The painting faintly glowed as it groaned, different images appearing on the surface. The pictures all contained different images of the three girls laughing, together, flashing one after another. The two blinked then laughed._

"_That was…weird." Serena lightly giggled. It slowly opened, the frame towered before them momentarily as it revealed a magnificent room inside. The girls gasped then ran inside._

_-Serena's POV-_

_It was amazing. I could hear the loud booming noise behind me but I didn't bother to turn around because I already knew it was the painting. But even more, I was distracted by the new room in front of me. It looked so cozy! A large fireplace with mahogany couches snuggled around it. A few windows with deep purple curtains lined up against the walls. All the way on the other side was a large kitchen made mostly of black and conflicting white marble._

_The large room was mostly decorated and painted in dark purple, mahogany, ruby red, and settling soft yellow-pumpkin color. The colors were interesting together and the more I stared at it, the more I liked it. A door near the kitchen revealed to be a large marble bathroom. Next to the door was a long spiraling staircase. It was a whole floor with king sized beds lined up in a semi circle. It was obvious Setsuna had given Dumbledore clues on how to make their rooms beforehand._

_It was amazing. The room was fantastic and huge. The moon flooded through the windows behind the beds and the multi-colored curtains. Each bed had a distinct and familiar color like the senshi's colors._

"_Why…why are there so many extra beds?" I asked, clearly confused as I walked towards a opal and moonlight colored bed with some light blue, contrasting blood red and lavender petals sprinkled all over the covers. The bed frame was crystal and had such small intricate designs, including a large golden moon on the head of the bed and a sun at the bottom._

_It smelled wonderful. I couldn't help but fall onto the bed with dreamy sigh. The covers felt like silk. I opened my eyes and studied the strange flower petals scattered over my covers. I picked one up and almost dropped it when it suddenly started to change into a beautiful array of colors. It smells so familiar._

_But…I'm sure I never smelled or even seen something like this before. _

_An aura suddenly appeared next to me and I couldn't but smile. I turned around and caught a glimpse of the girls looking a bit startled and confused._

"_Puu," I started slowly as I stared into her maroon eyes. "Are you going to fill us in now?"_

_The green haired senshi couldn't help but smile and laugh when her eyes landed on me._

"_Hai, hime." Setsuna nodded as she waved her large key around as if it was just a simple toy. Ami and Mina warily came to my side and sent me inquiring gazes but I just shrugged._

_I had no idea myself._

_I didn't even have time to sit up. Startling lights of maghony and forest green blinded me. It felt like something was pulling the air out of me beacuse I felt breathless and then my head was suddenly swarmed with infamilar images I didn't recognize. There were voices whispering things to me that I didn't quite understand. I shook my head and tried to block my ears with my hands._

_My head was hurting. It felt like someone was pounding my head with a hammer! I can't stand it anymore!_

_I kept on seeing memories from someone's eyes. Each scene completing after another. It wasn't always from one person's eyes. I began to see a whole story unfold in front of me. Then it suddenly stopped and fell black. I slowly opened my eyes, confused with sudden halt._

_Instead I found myself standing in front of a boy. The same boy I've been seeing over and over again. The boy that the whole sinister story is revolved around. I looked around to find us standing in complete darkness. We weren't in a room. We were just standing in nothingness. _

_His eyes were closed and he looked so serene. He was around 16 or 17. He was taller then me by a foot or little more then that. His skin was almost nicely tanned, it was just a caramel like peach. I could tell that he was well built under his black sweater from the muscles slightly bulging under her sleeves and chest. It wasn't like he was over loaded with muscles...it was just perfect._

_He had beautiful locks of black hair that would glisten brown under the light. They slightly fell messily into his face like perfectly overgrown bangs that framed his face just right. A small mark under his hair caught my attention._

_A picture of a cloaked man pointing a wand at a little baby boy flashed into my head._

_"So that baby was you." I mumbled softly as I slowly walked up to him, unsure if he was real or not. When I got close to Him I didn't fail to notice the transparency of his figure._

_"So you're not real..." I mused quietly, peering up at his face in wonder. A feeling of familiarity washed over me with something else I couldn't quite place._

_"Hmm..." I reached up and heisitated, glancing at his face again. Just what was it that pulled me to him? His pale pink lips were pulled back into a soft frown and I couldn't help but stare longer at it...with longing and sadness mixed with joy. The feelings surprised me and confused me. I stepped away from him, ready to run away if I needed to._

_Truth to be told I was afraid. I would never admit it but I was. What he made me feel confused me and scared me. It pained me because it made me remeber Darien. The scars rotting deep in my heart throbbed and I couldn't look at the boy in front of me anymore._

_Why? Why does it feel like I know him??? WHy does it feel like...I miss him?_

_His eyes slowly twitched and I looked up to see beautiful emerald orbs. He stared right back at me and I felt my breathing stop. There was a definite pull to him and I couldn't help it._

_I couldn't help myself. I felt my body move forward again. I reached up and pushed his bangs to the side to study the lightning bolt scarred into his soft skin. The touch sent tingles through my body. I tried to pull myself away but I couldn't. His eyes trapped me. I found myself longing for them. I could feel happiness flood from somewhere within me like I was whappy to see him once more._

_I couldn't look away from his eyes. Then I saw something in there that scared me. It scared me._

_It was...love._

_His eyes widened like he just saw me then happiness shined in his emerald orbs as he smiled. A lone tear slipped and lost its way down his cheek just to be only followed by many more._

_"W-Why are you crying?" I asked softly, confused and worried. He grinned and laughed as his strong arms wrapped around my 16 year old waist._

_"Serenity! I miss you so much! We're finally together again!" He pulled into a warm hug even though I knew his body wasn't realy there. I felt happy. I felt something else...something I couldn't understand towards the stranger in front of me._

_"Serenity?" He asked worried as he cupped my chin so I can look at him. "Serena? Sere? Are you okay?" His eyerows pulled together in concern as his mouth drew back into a frown._

_"...S-Sere?" I mumbled, breathless as the picture in front of me strated to swirl and fade away._

_"W-Wha?" I blinked, suddenly grabbing onto to him. I didn't want to seperated from him. I didn't want to lose him!_

_...Where did that come from?_

_"Serena!!! I llove you!!!" He was suddenly snatched from my arms and pulled away into the endless darkness._

_"No! Bring him back! Harry!" The words came out unconciously and I found myself standing there, shocked. I was burdened with emotions that I couldn't comprehend._

_What was going on?_

_Light erupted my confusion and then it felt like a hand reached in and roughly yanked me out into the real world again._

_I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the pumkin colored ceiling._

_"...Sere?" I mumbled, totally confused. No ones ever calle dme that before. I looked up and found Setsuna gone with Only me, Mina, and Ami sprawled unkeptly on the bed._

_"Damn it. She always does this before I can ask questions!" I looked to my side to find bags with our uniforms and three beautiful wands. "Huh?"_


End file.
